Together at Last
by Serena15
Summary: Harry has once again weakened Lord Voldemort, so they won't be hearing from him for some time. Meanwhile, new love is blossoming at Hogwarts - Who will be with whom? Please Review, but be nice, It's my first fanfic.
1. The Letter From Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all; it's all J.K. Rowling's and WB and all them other people.

Together at last

Chapter 1

Harry's letter

Hermione sat at her desk, writing a letter to Harry. She delicately dipped her quill into some deep blue ink and finished:

Harry – If you don't come back soon, I'm writing a letter to Dumbledore. I can't stand it any longer. If You-Know-Who's got you — well, I don't want to think about it. Write back in two days or I'll tell Dumbledore you've gone after You-Know-Who. 

Love, Hermione

Hermione sighed and sat on her bed, afraid she'd lost the most important person of her life.

***

Two days later a Tawny owl tapped on the window of Hermione's small apartment in London. The fifteen-year-old girl ran over to it and let it in. It dropped the letter and flew out again. Hermione quickly opened the envelope and read:

Dear Hermione,

I'm fine, thanks for your concern. I met up with Voldemort quite on accident in Albania, where Snuffles is (Can't say his name, in case owl is intercepted). Snuffles tried his best, but he was knocked out. Voldemort couldn't duel me because of Prior Incantatem, so he tried to have another one of his Death Eaters do it. When he touched me, it hurt him, like before, and it hurt Voldemort too. He's not destroyed, but I've got this feeling that he won't be bothering us for some time. Meanwhile there are still the Death Eaters, but after their last encounter with Voldemort I think they'll be setting out to find him. So, yeah, I'm fine.

Thanks for keeping your word and staying quiet. I really appreciate it. I just felt I needed to go out there, and at least try to get Voldemort, because I feel guilty — like it's my fault he's back. And if anyone knew, I know they'd have tried to stop me. Thanks again.

I'm at the Burrow until term starts. Want to come along? 

Love, Harry.

Hermione heaved a great sigh of relief and put the letter down. She ran her fingers threw her now not so bushy auburn hair and flopped down on the couch. He was safe. She couldn't wait to see him. She packed her things, told her parents she was staying at the Weasely's, and grabbed some Floo Powder.

"The Burrow!" she yelled and tossed the dust into the fire. She pushed her trunk in, grabbed Crookshanks' basket (there came an angry meow from inside), and walked straight into the fire.

A/N: I know this chapter is tres short, but I didn't have a whole lot of time and I felt I just had to put something up. Please review, but be nice — It's my first fanfic. ; )


	2. Influenza

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.

Chapter 2

Influenza

Hermione tucked her elbows in as she swirled around in the sooty tunnel. She suddenly landed in a fireplace on top of her trunk. She abruptly realized that she was not in the fireplace, she was in the chimney. 

            "Help," she said weakly from the smokestack.

            There was a sudden scurrying of feet and some muffled laughs.

            "Hermione?" a chuckling voice said. "Is that you?"

            "Yes, now get me down from here!" she replied irritably. There was some more muffled sounds, and then she landed hard in the fireplace. 

            "Ow…." She said, rubbing her duff. She unlatched Crookshanks' basket and he immediately scurried up the stairs of the Weasley's house.

            "You've still got that damn cat, eh?" Ron said.

            Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Bill were all standing around her smiling. Hermione hugged each of them in turn and then sighed again.

            "Good to see you guys!" she said.

            "Yeah. I was kind of getting worried when you didn't answer my letters." Ron said.

            Hermione hit her forehead. "Oh! Sorry….I was sort of caught up with — stuff…."

            "Harry?" Ron said with a smirk.

            Hermione blushed.

            "What's all the commotion down here?" a familiar voice said.

            Hermione looked at the staircase. Harry was standing there, tall, handsome, with the same emerald green eyes and messy raven hair.

            "_Harry!"_ Hermione yelled. She sprinted over to him and hugged him hard in the chest. He had grown about an inch over the summer. 

            "Oof!" Harry said. "You're going to suffocate me, Hermione!" but he hugged her back anyway.

            "Harry —" Hermione stammered, "you — you're alive, I mean —"

            "It's good to see you, too." Harry said, smiling.

*  *  *

            "Hermione, dear! How _are_ you?"

            Mrs. Weasley hugged her and kissed the top of her head. 

            "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Shall I put my things in Ginny's Room?"

            Mrs. Weasley frowned suddenly. "No, dear, Ginny's got the flu. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Charlie's room with Harry. I can't risk you getting sick."

            Hermione went pale. She had to share a room with Harry?

            _Wait_, said the little voice in her head, _You're being silly. Nothing will happen! This is Harry we're talking about. He wouldn't do anything. Besides he's just your friend. Why are you talking to yourself in the third person?_

            Hermione blinked and nodded. "Can't Harry stay in Ron's room?"

            Mrs. Weasley smiled mischievously. "Now, come dear, surely you don't _mind_ sharing a room with Harry?"

            Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. Mrs. Weasley acted like she _wanted_ something to happen between them. 

            She shook her head and began to heave her trunk up the staircase. It abruptly became lighter. She looked at the other end. Harry was helping her carry it up the stairs. 

            "That's nice of you, Harry," Hermione said, smiling.

            "It's my job. Helping mankind." 

            Hermione giggled, revealing her shrunken teeth. She had almost gotten used to them feeling so normal.

            "I can't believe you got here so fast, Hermione," Harry said. "I only got here myself about an hour ago."

            "Yeah, well, I, er, wanted to see you. Guys!" Hermione added quickly. "You guys."

They reached a door that read "Charlie's Room," with a picture of a moving broomstick on it. Hermione pushed the door open. 

            It was a nice room. It had white walls with a dresser and was unusually neat. There was a bed in the corner. One bed. Hermione glanced at Harry. He looked back at her.

            "Er —" he said hurriedly, "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley can conjure a bed in about a second —"

            "Yeah…." Hermione said, smiling uncomfortably.

            There was an awkward silence. Harry picked up the trunk completely and set it down at the end of the bed. Hermione gazed at him. He was so strong. She shook herself and went back downstairs. 

            Ginny blew her nose and rubbed her eyes. She put down a piece of paper.

            "How are you feeling, Ginny?" Hermione asked considerately.

            "Okay. I'm feeling better now that I've heard that my friend's coming to visit."

            "Oh, yeah?" Hermione said.

            "Yeah. Cho said that she'd be over here in a few hours."

            Hermione froze. "_Cho?_" she asked shakily.

            "Yeah," Ginny said, confused. "Cho Chang."

A/N: I know, horrible way to end a chapter. I'd really like some reviews! Thanks, Frances. Might have to change the rating on the next chapter…We'll see!


End file.
